


Vibes

by ultsmrk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Handjobs?, Smut, fingering?, its just hot stuff okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsmrk/pseuds/ultsmrk
Summary: You and Jaehyun partake in a particularly special vibe session.
Relationships: Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 44





	Vibes

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Ignore the tags okay but I've never been good at tagging my fics. But, hey all! Another smut for you since that's all I write here -- Johnny and Jaehyun smuts, you think I have some kinda type? Lol. Anyways, it's also been a minute since I wrote a fic with a note at the beginning, so I'm taking the time to thank all of you for enjoying my works! I love to write a lot, and to see you guys' feedback and support makes me happy and encourages me to write more! 
> 
> I also plan to write some more smuts fairly soon, I have three more planned out that I will write and post shortly. I also may have something in the works regarding a certain Muse series, but I haven't fully fleshed it out yet. When I have more, I will let you know!
> 
> One last thing! Through checking some of the comments on my works I'm guessing you guys want my social media, to keep up with me in things other than writing? I have a twitter, which is suhnsetz! I tweet a whole lot, and sometimes they've nsfw tweets. Please follow me there to keep up with me, and send me feedback there! 
> 
> Now, without further ado.. enjoy!
> 
> \- Dee

You and Jaehyun have a complicated relationship.

You are friends, of course. Best friends, even. You got close with him following shared music tastes. You loved spending nights with him, listening to music, drinking wine and talking about whatever. You both opened yourselves up for each other, which is something you can’t do very easily. But, Jaehyun always had that vibe of being accepting of whatever you threw at him; you had that vibe ever since you first laid eyes on him, the way he’d smiled warmly at you and welcomed you into life at the dorms. He never pushed you to reveal every detail of yourself immediately, and when you finally let some parts slip, he listened and understood you in a way that made you feel completely safe.

But, as friendly as the two of you are, you both know your relationship is shifting into a more…  _ intimate  _ territory. There was a spark between the two of you, be it a sideways glance that occasionally made your heart flutter; drawn out goodnights that leave you lying awake at night waiting for that next late night session. You felt it, and so did Jaehyun. You were just waiting for that initial push.

And it came sooner than you expected. It began how you expected, the two of you chilling on Jaehyun’s bed, slow R&B songs pulsing through the bluetooth speaker -- usually you’d listen to his LPs, but you had drunkenly let slip that you  _ might  _ have made a playlist dedicated to him, with songs you wanted to recommend to him based on his taste, and so you just  _ had  _ to put it on for him. 

The two of you are in kind-of close quarters, sat opposite each other but close enough for him to occasionally rest a hand on your bare leg as you talked about whatever came to your mind. 

Jaehyun broke up your topic with a slight chuckle and a sip from his glass, “The tone of these songs, Y/N. Are you trying to suggest something?”

“No!” You immediately defend yourself, blushing slightly and chuckling. The tone he was talking about was that every song that had played so far had some connotation to sex, and a lot of it very direct. Jaehyun was  _ quite  _ right on your intention for adding the songs, but you also believed it did fit his musical vibe.

“No…” you say again, humming softly as you place a hand on his leg for a split second before moving it away again. “No. It’s just the vibe, is all.”

“A vibe.” He repeats, giving you a slight smirk, hidden behind his glass as he took another sip. “Right.”

“Oh!” You say, as a song that could only be described accurately as a nineties baby-maker comes on. Thrusting your wine glass towards Jaehyun so he could take it from you, you get up from the bed and head over to the speaker where you turn the volume up a few notches. Jaehyun lets out a laugh as he picks up on the song, and, putting down the glasses, he stands up and walks over to you with another smirk.

“Yeah. I know this song, Y/N. Are you  _ sure  _ you’re not implying anything?”

“I told you..” you say, quickly turning away from him as your heart begins to beat faster. “It’s just-”

“A vibe.” Jaehyun says, now stood next to you. Your face goes red and his smirk widens, now that he’s caught on that he makes you physically nervous. “Well, alright, Miss Vibe Check..”

You squeal in surprise, as he wraps his arms around your waist and pushes you against him. He then leans down to whisper in your ear, “you want to vibe with me, then?”

Taking your arms, he places them around his neck, and as he pulls you a little closer, the two of you slowly begin to dance. You’re holding your breath through this, trying to keep yourself restrained, yet he knows what he’s doing to you, and he only makes it worse as he starts singing along to the song. Soon after, as the song reaches its mid-point, he lets out a chuckle.

“I’ve already got you trembling?” He asks, whispering in your ear again. You bit your lip, letting out the softest hum as his hands start to softly grip your hips. “Jesus, Y/N. Your playlist is so suggestive and yet you’re squealing like a little piggy around me.”

“It’s just..” you sigh, pressing your forehead against his chest. As you try and find the words to finally voice your feelings, you sigh again as nothing wants to come out. “It’s just that I-”

“Hey.” He says softly, using his index finger to lift your chin up. You feel like you’re about to throw up, or that your heart is about to burst out of your chest as he looks at you with that same smirk, eyes twinkling due to the mood lighting and due to the wine. He pinches your chin softly, thumb running slowly; softly across your bottom lip. He then whispers ever so slowly, so softly: “ _ I got you, baby. _ ”

It was then you knew that actions are better than words, and as Jaehyun leans down and kisses you, you’re swept up in emotion. Electricity was pulsing between you, at such a high voltage that it could have caused a nationwide power outage. A moment the two of you had waited for was now culminating, and you didn’t want it to stop. 

You might have gotten yourself a little overexcited, as you started running your hands along every inch of him that you could reach. He chuckles against your lips, but is still into it nonetheless as he wraps his hands around the back of your thighs and picks you up, never once removing himself from you. And, now that he’s got you up in the air, you only melt even more into him and his touch, as you wrap your legs around his waist to push yourself even more towards him. A few moments that feel like an eternity pass; the song has now finished and something else has started playing, and he pulls his lips away from yours, leaving you breathing heavily. 

Pressing his forehead against yours, he softly laughs. “So.. I assume I passed that vibe check?”

You hummed, lust kicking in as you wanted to dive back under. But, before you can kiss him again, he leans his head back, sending you another smirk. 

“What do you say we take this over to the…?” He nods his head towards the bed, and you quickly glance at it before looking back at him and nodding quite frantically. He hums, placing you on your feet gently and letting you go with a soft kiss placed on your forehead. You quickly move over to the bed, laying back on it as you watch Jaehyun’s movements. 

First, he moves over to the bedroom door, clicking the lock shut. He sends you another smirk after that, a soft chuckle sent with it. Next, he moves over to the shelf, where he first turns off the speaker, then grabs something out of the box next to it, the glistening of the wrapper turning the cogs in your brain and making sure you knew that this was really happening. And finally, perhaps the most exciting part, you watch as he lifts his hands up to the back of his t-shirt collar and pulls upward, pulling the material up over his head and off his body, and he drops the shirt gently on the floor as he makes his way back over to you, never taking his eyes from you as he towers over you. 

It didn’t take long for his lips to find their way back to yours again, and as he started moving them towards your neck, sucking and nibbling at every chance, he takes one of your hands and brushes your fingertips down his body. If you weren’t squirming over the way he left bites on your neck, or the way he made it a point to go slower across every one of his abs, you certainly squirmed and let out a noise or two as he brings your hand past the hem of his sweatpants, past the hem of his underwear, stopping as his semi-hardened cock.

It felt weird to touch, the way it slightly twitched in response to your touch, and yet as he began to move your hand in the motion that made him groan against the skin of your neck, you found yourself unable to move your hand away. Especially since, once you had gotten the right motion, the hand that held yours was snapped away quickly, as he pushed past the hem of your shorts and underwear, and he began doing the same motions on you, circling delicately around your clit. You tilt your head back, letting out a quivering whine, begging for him not to stop. He has a hand above your head that’s gripping the pillows, and as he continues to grunt and groan, he only gets harder under the touch of your hand. 

The two of you are breathing heavily, your walls spreading as he slowly pushes his fingers inside of you, still circling your clit with his thumb as his index and middle finger slather themselves in your juices. You arch your back with each push and pull of his fingers, letting out sounds that only make him slightly rougher, but not so much it causes you pain. His fingerwork starts losing its tempo, and suddenly he pulls his hand away, reach down to where you’ve been slowly pumping him. Taking your hand slowly, he lifts it off of his junk, leaving behind a slight stickiness of pre-cum as he pushes down his sweats and underwear, his hardened member springing out. Without hesistation, he grabs hold of the silvery wrapper on the bed. He quickly gets it open, gently rolling the rubber up his throbbing girth. And then, when he’s ready, he positions himself at the opening and slides himself in. 

He started matching the same motion and tempo his fingers had, making you a heaving mess as you grip the sheets under you, arching your back as he starts hitting your sweet spot. Jaehyun raggedly presses his lips to yours again, and as you lean forward to meet him, your arms snaking around his neck to hold you up, a hand running through his hair, fingers twisting and turning around the many strands. As you do this, Jaehyun starts kissing every available surface of your skin; lips, neck, collarbone, even moving down to motorboat you slightly, which both of you enjoyed. 

Your walls were starting to tighten, and you knew that you were coming to climax. Jaehyun caught on too, as your breathing got more ragged. He started slowing his tempo, mumbling incoherent sentences between your breasts before the words “ _ close _ ” slipped past his lips -- he too was nearing his tipping point. And, after a few more thrusts, the two of you came together in a rather sweet harmony. 

As you finally came and the tidal wave of euphoria hit you, your arms dropped as you let go of Jaehyun and fell back against the bed, breathing heavily. Looking down, Jaehyun meets your eyes as he rests his chin on your breasts, and all he can do is laugh as he pulls himself out and cleans himself up. You follow his lead, straightening yourself out as the high begins to wear off. Jaehyun leans down and presses a kiss against your forehead as he says the next words you’d been waiting for.

“We should do that more often.”


End file.
